Barbed Wire
by Take.It.Over
Summary: Mathias went to jail knowing it wasn't going to an easy ride, but when he runs into the mysterious and strange Bondevik (who seems to have taken a liking (?) to him) it might just get a bit easier.


He always knew he would end up here. Knew it from the time he picked up that first joint, to the first time he actually bought the drugs, to the time he started carrying the money, to the time he started selling the drugs themselves, getting rich and having all the illegal substances he could ever want. And it all started with that asshole kid know it all, who had gotten _his_ first joint from his 17 year old sister, smoking it at 13 and then sharing the experience with all the other stupid 13 year old boys that thought it was coolest thing. The asshole boy then procured several more and...the rest just fell in afterwards. Who knew the B average, generally-well behave Mathias would ever become one of the most successful drug dealers in the area?

When he was 21 he was finally caught, and sentenced to an amount of time in jail he didn't even bother to remember. All that mattered is that he screwed up and would be in prison, with no drugs and a bunch of other assholes. But these assholes were convicted felons; murderers, rapists, arsonists, etc. He would not fit in there.

Being driven up to the prison was intimidating; the barbed wire, despondent and angry inmates staring out, barred windows and dull colors. Not that he expected it to be colorful and cheery. No matter what he expected, it was still freaking terrifying being marched into the building with two officer escorting him. He got his fingerprints and information, then his picture for his ID card, and then went into a room stripped and had to patiently wait as he was looked all over for anything not allowed.

Cleared, and allowed to dress, he was silently given a pillow, some thin sheets and a blanket, and then escorted again by the same two silent guards to Pod C. The cell doors were open and the inmates sized him up. Some turned to each other and laughed, while others ignored him completely, reading or otherwise. He felt his face go red with awkwardness and embarrassment, relieved when the door shut behind them and the two officers escorted him to one of the open cells, which held two bunks, the lower bunk to the left occupied by a smaller man, his face buried in a book.

"Bondevik, which bunk is open?" One of the officers asked. "This is Warren's replacement."

Bondevik snapped his book shut and sat up in his bed, looking Mathias up and down, his face void of expression. He finally met Mathias' eyes and smirked. He patted the bed above him.

"Dinner is at 5:30," One of the officers told him. "If you're late, you don't eat." And with that, they left Mathias with his new cellmate.

Said cellmate stood up after they left, getting uncomfortably close to Mathias. "So, pretty boy, what's your name?" Only now that the man was standing up could Mathias notice the swirling tattoo poking out from his shirt collar.

"Uh, my name's Mathias." He stepped back, but Bondevik only stepped closer.

"What's wrong?" He teased. "Am I making you nervous?" He reached up and ran a sharp nail down Mathias' cheek, and he yelped, jumping back and hitting the bunks behind him. A couple other inmates were looking in curiously, but they didn't do anything, until one spoke up.

"You found another boy toy, Bondevik?"

Running a hand up Mathias' bicep, Bondevik nodded. "Oh yes, I quite like this one. He should be interesting."

Paralyzed by fear, Mathias couldn't move, and didn't know what to do. After running his hands down his chest and stomach, Lukas pulled back, a coy smile on his face as he retreated to his bunk, resuming his book.

Right then, another man barged into the cell, glaring at Mathias. "What are you doing near my bed? Were you trying to steal my soap? I worked fucking hard for that!"

Mathias backed away from the bed. "No! I didn't take anything, I promise."

The man rummaged around through his bunk and turned back around to him. "You're lucky everything's here, little boy. What did Little Boy do to get himself in here, eh?"

"Selling drugs..." He said quietly.

The man started laughing. "Well, Little Boy, I'm in here for five armed robberies and that fucker over there," He pointed to Bondevik. "Thought he had gotten away with a couple of murders until they caught his sorry ass."

"They deserved to die, by the way. " Bondevik said cooly. "I'm not a heartless murderer."

"Anyways, Little Boy, you're probably not going to last long around here. Just warnin' you."

That night Mathias awoke movement in the bunk below him, and heard somebody getting out of the bed. He tried to ignore it until said person climbed up into his bed and straddled him while holding his mouth shut. Mathias didn't struggle for long, figuring waking the other two members of their cell would be a bad idea.

Bondevik eventually removed his hand but leaned down, their noses almost touching. Mathias was breathing heavily, wondering if Bondevik was just going to kill him right then.

"I told you that you were mine," Bondevik whispered, lowering his lips to the space between Mathias' chin and neck. "I've always had a thing for blue eyes…"

"Please get off of me…" Mathias weakly begged.

Bondevik chuckled and then started kissing his neck. Mathias tried to ignore it, pretend this wasn't happening. It almost worked until...Bondevik bit down on his neck, hard. It was all Mathias could do to not let out a shriek.

Grinning, Bondevik pulled away from him. "That's going to look so pretty in the morning."

Mathias shook his head. "Why are you doing this to me?"

He trailed a finger across Mathias' lips. "You're very handsome, you know. I'm hoping as time goes on you'll be more...open to my advances."

As Bondevik slid off the bed and settled into his own, Mathias couldn't help but desire those lips back on his neck.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

They were in the same position that they were the first night Mathias came to the prison, however, this time they were closer, bodies rubbing and hands roaming, breathless kisses and crinkling sheets the only noise besides the occasional dirty whisper or sly remark.

Ashbyn, on one of the bunks across the room finally yelled out, "Stop fucking making out when we're trying to sleep!"

Hat, on the other bunk, grunted in agreement. "I mean, great, your relationship almost seems like a normal, non-prison relationship, but I'm so tired and listening to you to sickens me this time of night.

Ashbyn nodded. "At least, I hope you're making out. If you're banging each other with me in the same room-"

"No!" Mathias exclaimed, face burning red. "Nothing like that."

"Maybe a little like that," Lukas smirked.

Mathias hit him with his pillow.

TWENTY MONTHS LATER

They had said their goodbyes in the showers that morning, to the jeers and insults of the other inmates, but at least they had time together before Mathias would leave into the outside world. Lukas still had many, many years left in his sentence, but Mathias promised to write and come to visitation whenever he could.

TWENTY FIVE YEARS LATER

He was finally getting out. And he was deathly afraid.

Lukas had been in that prison for over twenty five years, everyday the same, until a ray of beautiful, blue-eyed sunshine came upon him. He hadn't realized his worth at first, and thought of him merely as a playtoy, but Mathias was strong, compassionate, and kind. And most of all, understanding. Eventually, instead of Lukas just harassing him and such, they would talk, and talk, and talk. Over those twenty four months they got to know each other so well, and they eventually fell in love.

Then the light was gone, extinguished. He was left alone again in the prison. One of the inmates asked him where his new boy toy was, and Lukas had punched him in the eye, causing a huge fight.

He had missed Mathias.

Letters were cute but Mathias didn't seem to be gifted with good writing skills. Phone calls were limited to two minutes once per week, so with the other people Lukas could call they would only talk about once a month on phone. The best thing was visitation, though that was only once a month as well. It was both amazing and tortuous. He could see and talk to Mathias, his light, but couldn't touch him, or let him hold him.

But now he was finally out, waiting for his dear little brother to pick him up and drive him away, back to their home. During visitations Lukas had managed to procure Mathias' phone number and address for after he got out. Lukas refused to tell the other when he got out, because he wanted it to be a surprise.

And a surprise it was. He suddenly turned up at Mathias' house, a modest one-story house with neat sidewalks and some shrubbery. He knocked on the door, suddenly nervous. And then he stepped out, blinked a few times, and then a huge grin spread over his face.

"You're here! I missed you!" They hugged and kissed and cried, and none of the neighbors looking on knew that they had met and fallen in love in prison.


End file.
